


And I let him in

by blackfilm



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mysticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: АУ, где Маркус — нехороший человек.





	And I let him in

Всегда трепещет где-то в красноте, на обратной стороне глаз. Он в мурашках от скрипа приоткрывшегося окна, от порыва ветра, слишком холодного в это время года. Как давно забытая мелодия, из которой помнишь только несколько нот, и слышишь на самом краю сновидения, перед тем, как проснуться. Дверь, обычно плотно закрытая в его голове, открывается в сумерках.

«Почему девчонка так важна?» — спрашивает он как-то раз, и демон смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом разражается скрипучим смехом: **«Девчонка совсем не важна, глупыш. Нам нужен лишь праведный священник».**

* * *

Всегда на полшага позади, Маркус, и вряд ли ты уже догонишь черепаху.  
Он мог бы восхититься их стратегией, если бы у него осталась способность удивляться.

Они спрятали его на самом видном месте — в святой Церкви. Вряд ли это было совпадением, — он не верил в совпадения. Больше не верил.

Пес Господень с дурной родословной.

* * *

**«Ты всего-навсего имитация, Маркус».**

Иногда Маркус открывает глаза, и тот сидит у него прямо на груди, смотрит немигающими желтыми глазами, как бродячий кот.

«Что ты имеешь в виду?» — говорит он, ощущая давящий на ребра вес, хоть это всего лишь и сон.

**«Что выглядит как человек, говорит как человек, но не может назвать себя человеком?».**

«Ты всего лишь болезнь, которую я подхватил. Паразит, не имеющий имени».

**«Милое дитя. Ты узнаешь, как заблуждался, в должное время».**

**«Хотя душа у тебя, несомненно, была яркая. Ты видел свет, ты познал свет».**

«Но вопреки всему я выбрал тьму».

**«Ну уж нет, Маркус, скажи правду. Хоть раз в своей позорной жизни скажи правду! Ты ПОДЫХАЛ, Маркус. Ты лежал в луже крови, и ты умирал. Все просто. Мамочка и папочка уже покинули этот грешный мир, и ты должен был последовать за ними. Но ты не хотел, совсем не хотел. О, как страстно ты молил о шансе, единственном, крошечном, последнем шансе. Но Бог не услышал тебя, не так ли, мальчик мой?».**

Губы демона изгибаются в сардоническом оскале.

**«Старый маразматик всегда любил притвориться глухим»**

**«Что я хочу сказать, мальчик, так это то, что выбора у тебя не было».**

* * *

**«Ты бы хотел заковать себя».**

 **«Признайся, Маркус. Все это острое как соль отчаяние, обжигающе холодная, ментоловая ярость».** Демон нюхает ладонь и лижет толстым, сизо-фиолетовым языком. **«Ты бы хотел изгнать демона из себя, но ты мучаешь невинных людей от недостижимости настоящей цели».**

**«Но все это неважно».**

Маркус смотрит в потолок своей камеры. Грязные разводы на нем складываются в подобие фигуры.

**«Ты не так уж и полезен, Маркус. Но ты предоставишь нам священника».**

**«По какой-то причине он доверяет тебе».**

В этот момент он ненавидит демона, — но больше всего, конечно, он ненавидит себя.

* * *

Не то чтобы он не пытался исправить ошибку. Он пытался, и неоднократно.

**«НЕ ТАК БЫСТРО, УБЛЮДОК».**

Боль, раздирающая отекшее горло и легкие. Ванна, полная крови. Черная масса, извергаемая его желудком на кафельный пол кухни. 

Ослепший, сведенный дикой судорогой, в собственных испражнениях.

**«Тебе нравится испытывать мое терпение, да?».**

* * *

«Куда я попаду после смерти?», спрашивает он внезапно. Создание только многозначительно усмехается из угла комнаты. Оно знает, что он и так догадывается об ответе.

* * *

Первого он убивает почти случайно. Мужчина с бегающими глазами, попросивший его помочь найти собаку. Вообще-то Маркус не должен был быть на улице после комендантского часа, но ему очень хотелось посмотреть на беспорядки.

Идя вслед за мужчиной, он нащупывает в кармане куртки нож.

Потом он убеждает себя, что сделал мир чище.

* * *

**«В тебе нет веры, проповедник».**

**«Только пустота… и пьянящая ночь души».**

«Значит, душа все-таки есть?».

* * *

Второго он сначала оглушает ударом по голове, и смотрит на бесчувственное тело у своих ног с недоумением.

Надо закончить, пока в туалет никто не зашел, но он никак не может заставить себя двинуться.

* * *

**«По правде говоря, для тебя после смерти не будет подходящего места»,** — говорит демон будничным тоном. **«Ты просто перестанешь существовать. Как… цветок. Любишь цветы, святой отец?».**

Он знает, что тот лжет, демоны лгут всегда.

* * *

Командировки по всему свету позволяют ему путать следы. Он использует прикрытие Церкви с долей мстительного удовлетворения — Церковь никогда не гнушалась использовать его.

Но миг удовольствия всегда краток, и он опять не знает, зачем сделал это: тело сползает со стула, жужжание мух в хижине, блеск пота на черной коже и кровь, кровь повсюду. 

Маркус закрывает глаза, но никто не заговаривает с ним. Он совсем один.

* * *

**«Ты моя маленькая незабудочка».**

* * *

Кровь сложно вымывать из-под ногтей.

Он подстригает их как можно короче.

* * *

В библиотеке их ордена он проводит все свободное время. Читает выцветшие манускрипты, пока строчки не начинают расплываться перед глазами, а вода тем временем мерно капает, собираясь в центре пятна на потолке.

Он ничего не может найти.

Пятно напоминает ему своими очертаниями крест.

* * *

**«Я всегда буду на шаг впереди».**

**«Потому что я знаю тебя».**

**«Лучше, чем ты сам знаешь себя, нечестивый священник».**

* * *

«Я приказываю тебе, нечистый дух», — кричит он, и каждая победа — это поражение, потому что он знает ее настоящую цену.

* * *

Красное солнце медленно падает в красные волны, и Маркус сидит на берегу с непочатой бутылкой виски. Он так и не открывает ее.

Он долго смотрит на пистолет, а затем убирает его обратно за пазуху.

* * *

**«Ты, вероятно, думаешь, что это я заставляю тебя творить все это».**

**«Господи, нет».**

**«Ты и сам по себе неплохо справляешься. Порой ты пугаешь даже меня!».**

* * *

**«Любой на твоем месте поступил бы так же»,** — говорит демон, и в этот момент Маркус ненавидит Томаса, потому что знает, что Томас бы так не поступил.

* * *

Ансельм Кентерберийский считал, что свобода воли дана нам для того, чтобы проверить, правильно ли мы поступим. Послание к Евреям говорит о том, что без пролития крови нет прощения грехам. Святая Фаустина писала в своих дневниках, что единственная цена, которой искупаются души — это страдание, соединенное со страданием Спасителя на кресте.

Ему начинает казаться, что он видит определенный узор и здесь.

* * *

Он крайне эффективен в качестве экзорциста. Никто никогда не задается вопросом, как у него это получается.

* * *

«Я бы мог предложить что-то взамен», — говорит он.

**«Сердца пятидесяти юных девственниц? Ты правда думаешь, что это так работает?».**

**«Твоя кровожадность не знает границ, Маркус».**

* * *

Он думает о белых скалах Дувра. Об ангелах, которые должны были подхватить Иисуса. Смогли бы они остановить его?

* * *

«Ты предоставишь нам священника», сказал ему демон. Но Маркус так не думает.

Он думает, что наконец-то нашел выход из лабиринта.

И если кровь невинного должна пролиться, то так тому и быть.

На все Его воля.


End file.
